


It only stretches so far

by enma



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, blink-and-you'll-miss-it slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon against the universe and he's losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only stretches so far

**Author's Note:**

> This wanted to be so much worse but I managed to wrangle it to only mild horror.

Simon stroked the hair back from River's face and smoothed the blanket over her shoulders. Satisfied he crawled back over to Mal and curled up beside him.   
"How long do you think they'll take to come?"  
Frowning at the lack of response, he gently nudged the side closest to him.  
"Mal? Look... I'm sorry about all this. I know you hadn't wanted us to come here. But River needs her medication and the stocks are almost gone."  
Hurt by the silence he drew back slightly and tried not to let it bother him. "I didn't think this would make you so upset. I am really sorry. But Zoe and Jayne will be here soon and they'll get us out of here."  
Not a sound.   
Sighing, Simon glanced back over at River. Nothing from that end either.   
Poor River. Sometimes Simon would look at his sister and see a complete stranger. One who terrified him.  
He wished things were different.   
He laughed bitterly, loud in the stillness. He wished a lot of things. He wished they'd never broken his sister. He wished he hadn't been forced to live a life on the run, not able to trust. Hell, even not having to hide in a unhygienic, cramped bunker in would be fantastic.   
Suddenly anger boiled up inside him. Why were Mal and River taking this out on him? Was he supposed to know that Reavers would attack this particular planet and this particular town on this particular day?  
No, they were just being cruel. Just like everyone else in the gorram universe.   
"It's not my fault! Say something!"  
The other two stayed silent.  
Biting back a scream of rage he viciously shoved Mal and was meanly satisfied when the man ended up sprawled on the floor.  
As suddenly as it came, the rage went. He was left feeling cold and empty. Gasping back unexpected tears he clambered over the captain and pulled River into his arms.   
She was so light and small against him, like a fragile bird. He sobbed into her hair, feeling himself come apart at the seams. 

 

Some time later.

Zoe watched as Jayne gently lay the Doc on the bed in the infirmary. The man had been inconsolable and they'd drugged him before he'd hurt himself.   
Trying to get him to let go of River had been heartbreaking. The poor girl.   
Zoe wandered slowly up to the cockpit where she knew her husband would be. She desperately needed to be a woman and break down into his arms.   
After, she knew she'd drink the night away. She'd raise a toast to the Captain first, he'd like that, and then try to forget the horrible things ingrained in her minds eye.  
Like the long trail of blood that had led them to the hidden three. The sickening absence below River's left hip. The gaping hole in Mal's chest. The wild look in Simon's eyes; so reminiscent of his sister on her bad days.


End file.
